


太陽 05

by adjslesylyanhshsh



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjslesylyanhshsh/pseuds/adjslesylyanhshsh
Summary: Warning: 分手后炮/r18





	太陽 05

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 分手后炮/r18

05

今市隆二不知去哪儿才好，辗辗转转还是回了那个他们姑且能够称为家的地方。他脑中乱成一片，胡思乱想着，想登坂广臣微笑的模样，想他舌头拂过唇上胡茬时的留下的温度和湿润的痕迹，也想他不胜酒力时有些迷蒙的面容。

他一个猛子栽倒在床，满室都是登坂广臣的味道。床单还没换，今市隆二有些怠惰，懒洋洋地扭了扭脖子又伸了个懒腰，浑身痛得厉害。登坂广臣的味道仍然是能让他安心的良剂，此时看来却有些讽刺。两个男人谈情情爱爱确有点奇怪，他揉揉额角，有些孩子气地将脸埋进枕头里，鼻间溢满对方洗发露的气息，久未纾解的下身竟又有些抬头的趋势。一阵没由来的慌乱，他抓起浴袍向淋浴间连滚带爬地跑去，又感到不甘，鬼使神差地靠近了衣柜。

这些日子各怀心事，两个大男人都不算太细心，没怎么打理房间。衣柜里衣服堆叠在一起，乱七八糟的，气味也互相晕染开来。他表情僵硬地在内衣抽屉前突然停住，好像被自己的想法骇到，脸上难堪地红了一片，被烫到般将手缩回，又从衣柜上方随意扯了件登坂广臣的T出来了，一瞬周身被对方的气息所包围，就好像他们还紧紧相拥。今市脑海中不断回闪那人情动的眼神，耳旁是记忆中的一声声喘息，夹杂着自己隐忍又有些不知廉耻的呻吟，眼眶似乎温热了，连大脑都一并燃烧起来。

这不太正常，甚至可以说是有些变态，好像一切都错乱了，可最终他只是跌回床上又将手向下伸去。微凉的掌心拂过腰侧与胯骨，然后再向下。神色带着痛苦，深陷于上下来回滑动所带来的情欲波动之中，却如何都得不到满足。浑身仿佛被炙烤，眼泪簌簌流下，无法解脱，也没有未来，像他们之间灰暗一片的恋情。随手释放了前端，身体仍不停痉挛，身后的某一处叫嚣着，刚疲软下去的下身自己又颤巍巍地抬起了头。

一片火海。

他俯在那人的T恤上，有些自暴自弃。手伸向屏幕朝下的手机，长长地按上1键，直到紧急呼叫拨出，听筒里传来一阵一阵的忙音。在他就要放弃的时候，电话的另一端忽然沉默了，良久，传来一声沙哑的“喂”。

“登坂广臣，”他开口，又是一阵剧烈的喘息。身体的每个关节都在悲鸣，声音颤抖着，夹杂几分气音，尾音还带点情欲的味道。“你给我过来。”

登坂广臣几乎是瞬间就意识到发生了什么，无暇顾及熟睡的父母，外套搭在地上却没来得及捡起，抄着电话冲出了房门。这是身体本能的反应，他几乎没进行什么思考，于是在他直接撞开那个根本没有关严的房门时入眼的便是今市隆二瘫在床上双腿大开，下身蒙着他的衣服，上面斑斑点点的都是白色痕迹的景象。今市隆二深一口浅一口地呼吸着，手臂挡在眼上，像在抽泣。

登坂广臣脑子轰地炸开，对自己究竟是如何扑过去的毫无印象，下一秒就是一个有点猴急的吻。他的睡衣对今市隆二来说很陌生，不是见过的款，想必是家里的。今市隆二心里有些酸涩， 可没时间理会这些，他冲对方下意识性伸出的手在登坂广臣的眼里显得有些无助，立刻被一把握住又放在胸前。登坂广臣胸膛处的鼓动透过手腕的血管传来，他的心也跟着在胸腔里疯了一样颤抖，隆隆地响着，涨得发痛，仿佛下一秒便要爆裂开来。

方才的画面过于令人血脉贲张，于登坂广臣来说与毒品无差。他几乎失去理智，像只疯狗般冲着今市隆二被咬得充血的嘴唇一个劲儿的吸。今市隆二软的像一滩水儿，多少年练就的肌肉此时好像全化了，显然是动了情。他又变本加厉，伸着手往人屁股里头够，一下一下带过着臀缝之间的地方，那地方软乎乎的，随着他的揉搓一阵阵的收缩，身下的人这才反应过来，两手攀住他，也疯了一样回吻。一刹那心里只剩下一个念头，这就是结局了。

今市隆二用手逗弄着对方的锁骨，又向下打着转抚登坂广臣的胸，屁股上下瞎晃着，在他腿上胡乱地蹭，眼里带着点挑衅。登坂广臣心里霎时有什么就那样塌陷下去。“你这混蛋……”他嘴里胡乱地骂着，却被今市用更加激烈的吻顶了回去，他只好手下发力，对对方的身体太过熟悉，手指随便在周围连续戳刺了几下那人的括约肌便松懈开来，几乎没什么阻碍就探了进去。中指伸入身体的瞬间，今市隆二受到刺激似地使劲夹了一下屁股，面上有一瞬失神。登坂广臣趁此机会把他整个儿往床上一按单手把对方制住，今市隆二哼哼着抬眼看他，眼神迷乱却光芒不减，不知从哪儿还能看出点媚意出来。

他抖抖胳膊，嘴角上扬，明明用力一挣就能挣开钳制，却任凭对方按着他，像在对什么做最后的妥协。登坂广臣吃不住这个，半勃的下身一下子生硬，将裤子高高撑起。他烦躁地一边把手往对方身体更深处送，一边有些不耐地把挂在腿上的裤子甩掉。今市隆二忽然坐起了，不顾仍在体内肆意横行的手指，颤抖着挺身挣脱开他的压制，又借着力把人一把按在身下，悠悠地笑了，带着点浪荡和调笑的意味。登坂广臣有些不堪，却容不得他多想，那人不紧不慢的俯下身，张嘴便隔着内裤含住了他火热的下身。

登坂广臣的呼吸有一瞬的停滞，眼睛蓦然睁大，有些怔住了。身下那人却舔得起劲儿，涎液将棉布晕得湿润，舌头隔着粗糙的布料阴茎上攀附，又模仿着做爱的频率假装吞吐。今市在下头自顾自的吸着，一眼都没看向他，偶尔轻轻用牙荡过，换来登坂一阵喘息。登坂广臣回神才发现对方一边舔一边伸手用大鱼际在自己的股沟里滑动。他粗暴地拽着人的胳膊将人拉起来，下身已经完全肿胀，精神得很，今市挑衅地笑着看向他白色的内裤，嘴里揶揄了一句童贞，登坂闻言转头，又狠狠吻上对方的唇，自知吻技相较之下还是他占上风便变着花样的吸吮，直到那人呼吸变得凌乱无序才终于松口。趁着今市满面潮红调整气息的工夫将人身体调了个个儿，本想直接冲着那一翕一合的地方就顶进去，又想了想这样可能会弄痛对方，于是一个猛子将脸探了下去。

恢复神智的今市隆二本想再挑衅几句，忽然就噤了声音，身后被那人大力的吸着，让他有种肠道都要被吸出去的错觉。他颤抖着大喊大叫，尾音微微上扬。“啊……啊……你…你疯了？！很脏，我没淋浴……”登坂广臣此时哪在乎这个，感到对方由于紧张用屁股夹住了他的脸便就这势头把面部埋的更深。今市隆二又不说话了，他感到那人的鼻子在他会阴上滑动，身体里有一条火热的东西点着位置进进出出，他意识到那是舌头的瞬间脑子便化成一滩，只剩下咂舌的份。

“看来是真的疯了。”

今市隆二迷迷糊糊的，身体微微泛着点红，两人的精神已彻底亢奋，从最初开始这条路就无法回头了，深陷于对对方身体与唇舌的渴望之中无法自拔。他微微摇晃着头，大声喘着，听不出是舒适的呻吟还是走上末路的叹息。身后的人在体内戳刺，偶尔大力的吸吮，双方都不知道吮吸的水声原来可以这样浪荡又狂放，心中更是一团浆糊。

登坂广臣用力掰着那人的臀瓣，模仿着囊袋打击在上面发出的啪啪声拍打着。今市隆二羞得嘴里乱骂，倒错的快感却更加强烈，脚趾死死勾着床单，血液敲击在脑神经上汩汩作响。登坂广臣看着那人超伸的脚掌快意更甚，用唾液把人整个屁股晕得湿漉漉的，衬得今市隆二本就因拍击和羞恼而泛红的屁股显得水嫩。他满意地又在上头抓了几把，身下的人却突然坐立，有点一跃而起的感觉，拽着他的领子重新把他扔在了身下，狠狠咬住他的下巴，直到泛出血痕。

“你发什么血疯？”登坂话音刚落，那人直接岔开腿冲着自己挺得老高的阴茎坐了下来，里面的温度热到他感觉自己几乎要融化。他还在怔忪的工夫那人已经自顾自地上下浮动起来。登坂广臣清醒了一些，他发誓他从没见过这样的今市隆二，丝毫不带保留的欲意，和眼底翻滚沸腾着的对他绝望又热切的爱，可这一切都依然迷人到让他移不开视线。

那人唇上的胡茬随着剧烈的喘息而摇晃着，身体起伏，整个世界也摇晃着。有那么一瞬登坂广臣甚至以为床板也要塌陷下去，今市隆二似乎腰肢有些疲倦，坏心眼地晃着圈，仰头露出性感的喉结和脖颈，身上的肌肉绷紧，充斥着爆发力，仿佛蓄势待发。他一声又一声地叫着，或许只是泄欲的呼喊，但在登坂广臣耳中，此时今市隆二发出的任何声音都是另一种方式的叫床。

登坂广臣看着看着，突然一手扣住他的头，向自己唇上按了过来，另一只手按着人的蝴蝶骨使劲儿往下一压，伴随着嘴唇被咬破的血腥气息，那人被呛得咳了起来，身体一下子被进入到最深处，一时间还反应不过来，口中一声浪叫。随之而来的是登坂广臣满足的喘息。登坂广臣往上一顶腰，看着那人唇角来不及吞下的涎水，忽然觉得自己大概永远也清醒不了了。

他猛地使劲儿把人的身体抬起来，身下依然硬挺的阴茎从今市隆二的肛门中划出，发出啵儿的一声响，又把人一把按倒在床，一条腿抄起来抓在左肩，另一条向另一头使劲儿掰去，再次狠狠插入对方体内。今市隆二一声闷哼，整个身体被贯穿般，从天灵盖到尾椎都发着麻。

他大口地喘，像无法呼吸了，这个表情似乎唤起了登坂广臣的某个记忆，他从床单上把那人攥得发红的手牵起，温柔地十指相扣，又俯下身轻轻吻他。今市隆二有些盲目地回吻，开始只是互相浅浅碰触又离开，再舔上对方的唇。有意无意的撩拨间，不知是谁先松了口，而另一人趁虚而入，互相舔舐着对方的上牙膛，又将舌狠狠地送入对方的喉咙深处，比起在接吻，更像是两只猛兽在互相掠夺。

登坂广臣不断上挺，而对方将胯往自己的腰腹上猛送，双方好像都尽了全力。脑中狂风呼啸，眼前只剩下对方的躯体。登坂广臣看着今市隆二似乎是翘了下嘴角，随即毫无预兆地一夹，一坐到底。登坂广臣一个没收住，大口吸着气射在了里面。

今市隆二挑了挑眉，居高临下地望他，又用自己依然屹立的阴茎打了打他的大腿根部，满面酡红中带着点胜利的意味。登坂广臣看着一阵火大，钳住对方的下巴又是一顿猛亲，在人肩窝里狠命地又啃又蹭，像在撒娇。对方也只是轻轻抚着他的背部，任凭他另一只手又开始动手动脚。登坂广臣的手从屁股划到锁骨，又一点点摸下来，最后竟是突然对他抬头一笑，吐了吐舌，轻轻用舌头荡过今市隆二的下巴，含上了他的乳头。这场性爱太过急促，没什么前戏，现在却反倒调起情来。

今市隆二从来没法抵抗对方磨人的前戏，通常都先丢盔弃甲落荒而逃。他身体逐渐向后靠去，登坂广臣不紧不慢地在他胸前用舌打着圈儿，另一只手轻轻地抠按，头发落在胸膛上有些痒痒的。没什么太多激情，却让他近乎疯狂。登坂在吮吸的空档之中抬起头痴迷地看着他，眼神温柔到仿佛能拧出水来，就好像在他面前的不是已经分手，或许连前男友都算不上的男人，而是热恋当中深深爱着的恋人。

今市隆二最终只被玩弄前胸就忍不住缴械，不再年轻，没有再来一炮的想法，也是该找到归宿的年龄。可此时两人肾上腺素分泌过旺，都陷入极端的疯狂，剧烈地喘息着，衣物再次散落一地。闹钟侧翻，电池滚到不知名的角落。室内的气味暧昧无比，这场性爱疯狂又荒诞，但对于作为主人公的两人来说这些通通不再重要。来不及清理，今市隆二的表情令人心碎，登坂广臣先伸手抚上对方的面庞，这个疯狂的夜以他一个轻到难以察觉的吻作为终结。今市隆二带着明显过高的体温失去意识的时候，潜意识中觉得似乎就这样也不错。

如果这场爱恋终究无法开花结果，就让枝叶无限延伸。

直到枯萎成尘。

-tbc-


End file.
